December 4, 2016/Chat log
6:28 Williamm258 not it 6:39 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to TAWW chat 7:12 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will 8:08 Dragonian King hi lily (onion) 8:16 Flower1470 am i too old for webkinz 8:16 Dragonian King do you want to keep playing 8:18 Flower1470 no lol 8:18 Williamm258 Lily you can be like Melanie Martinez! playing little kid games 8:18 Flower1470 it's just. too addicting 8:19 Dragonian King then you're too old congratulations you don't have to play anymore :D 8:19 Flower1470 @Will GET OUT 8:19 Dragonian King ooo 8:19 Flower1470 ok silly but how do i stop 8:19 Dragonian King ok so what you do is find some scientist who seems a little on the sketchy side but not TOO sketchy 8:19 Flower1470 Ford Pines 8:19 Dragonian King then you commission him to invent a helmet that'll shock you whenever you think of something so then you have to program the helmet to shock you when you think about webkinz and wear it all day 8:20 Flower1470 so easy 8:20 Dragonian King alternatively you could just never log in again like i did but that's not as interesting 8:21 Flower1470 I haven't been playing every day recently Only like. 4 days a week. maybe 5. an improvement i guess 8:21 Dragonian King well i mean do you still like the game 8:22 Flower1470 not like i did 8:23 Dragonian King so would you say you still enjoy the game 8:23 Flower1470 i log on. do my dailies. i look at my hoards of rare items, clothing, and food. i log out. rinse and repeat enjoy it? no. it's just a habit at this point. I don't hate it. But I still feel compelled to log in every day. 8:24 Dragonian King so you don't like it but you also don't dislike it 8:25 Flower1470 yes 8:25 Dragonian King i'd say you could just try to stop playing and see what happens if it helps find something else to waste your time instead :P 8:27 Flower1470 but there's a candy cane collect event rn.. 8:28 Dragonian King THE CANDY CANES ARE A TRAP TO KEEP YOU IN THE GAME DON'T GIVE IN TO THE PEPPERMINT STICKS OF DOOM!!!!!! was that a little overdramatic 8:30 Flower1470 just a bit over the top 8:31 Dragonian King if you stay for the candy canes then there will be another event soon enough to collect more stuff and it'll be an endless cycle of doom and someday when you're old your grandkids will say "grandma lily what did you do with your life" and all you'll be able to say is "i got candy canes on webkinz" and that would be bad and you can't count on them being smart enough to invent a time machine for you so you have to quit webkinz while you still have the chance 8:34 Flower1470 my children and grandchildren will be just as smart as i am unless i marry an idiot which is actually very likely so i should probably shut up 8:34 Dragonian King you don't know that for sure what happens if an evil corporate villain takes over the world in the future and pollutes the water with chemicals that make everyone stupid 8:34 Flower1470 does intelligence have anything to do with your genes pollution can't affect family traits i don't think i love how you said "grandma lily" 8:35 Dragonian King well if it melts their brain genes don't really matter anymore 8:36 Flower1470 not grandma, not lily. grandma lily 8:42 Dragonian King the point is don't let your legacy be candy canes and if you have a dream of candy canes trying to murder you then it's probably a sign you should stop 8:44 Flower1470 that's good advice 8:48 Dragonian King and if you don't stop anyway Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:20 Dragonian King hey jony 9:24 Flower1470 hey jony 9:26 Dragonian King (onion) 9:26 Flower1470 disgusting 9:27 Cfljony22 hi 9:28 Flower1470 do i leave chat and play overwatch or just go afk and work on a project oh nvm i have computer work to do lol you guys will have to deal with me for another 15 minutes at least :) 9:35 Dragonian King (onion) 9:36 Cfljony22 * dang typo oops 9:36 Flower1470 "typo" 9:39 Dragonian King can i kick him 9:41 Flower1470 you never need my permission to kick jony 9:42 Cfljony22 IT WAS A TYPO Cfljony22 has been kicked by Dragonian King. 9:42 Dragonian King :D 9:43 Flower1470 the jury's verdict: guilty 9:44 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:45 Flower1470 bye Silly 9:45 Dragonian King good luck lily and don't get eaten by a candy cane 9:45 Flower1470 ill try 10:12 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:December 2016